Alone? Not anymore
by Eliza-angel
Summary: This is the sequel to Alone, Jarod's reaction of what he learnd from Miss parkers email. Miss Parker/Jarod


_disclaimer: no one of the nice people you'll read about in the following part belongs to me, what a pity…_

_I have already posted this one a while ago on missing pieces, thought I could also post it here._

_Be kind not my native tongue_

_Feedback is appreciated_

Alone not anymore

It was a tough day the day he received the mail from her. He was more than slightly shocked that she finally had sent him a mail but as he read the words he was feeling kicked out of his socks. He hadn't felt that way since there island adventure on Chartis. He closed the notebook, put it back on the table and crossed the room with the rest of his half- warm coffee, to look out of the window.

His first thought was, grabbing the bag and pick her up.

The second thought was, -that has to be a trap.

The third was „Find out".

He finished his current pretend in record time, to begin to watch all of her steps.He had to be sure of what her intentions were, before he could make any kind of decision.To his complete surprise, she wasn't acting like his Parker at all. She was quiet, and only a shadow of herself. He saw her barely eat only when Syd or Broots were with her. And she wasn't sleeping much either, he could tell by the shadows under her beautiful eyes. On the other hand, her alcohol consume had started to run high again, as always when something was bothering her.He made a decision.

Up to today it has been 26 days since her finger pushed the enter button.26 days without a sign, a call or a note from him.She didn't know what she should have expected.Well she didn't expect him to be the white night in a bright shining armour.Who should she fool here?Maybe not expected but hoped. Had she done the right thing? Would she ever hear from him again?Questions she didn't want to ask herself. She glanced over to the clock on her table- 9 p.m. Should she go home? Another question Home to one of her best friends, a bottle of clear liquid, formally known as alcohol. Nothing held her here. Since he haven't had shown a sign for some weeks, they had nothing to do anyway.

Half an hour later she was sitting on the couch staring in the dark and cold hole of her fire-place, dark and cold like her soul she thought to herself. God since when do I think such a rubbish, that is your fault She glanced to the bottle right in front of her on the floor, she didn't know why but she hasn't dared to take a sip of it since yesterday and now she was glad she hadn't. Something was different; it was more a feeling than knowledge. She listened to the voice within her soul. And without a second thought she went to her bed, with the feeling that tomorrow everything would have changed. Well at least the date of the day she thought ironically, with that last thought she fell asleep.

She woke up by a soft sound. It sounded like someone had left the radio on. It was then when she realized she wasn't alone in the bed, and that the bed she was laying in wasn't even hers.She couldn't remember anything. She slowly turned around to face who ever was with her.And to her surprise it was Jarod. He was sleeping relaxed and it seemed as close snuggled up against her as possible. That has to be a dream it can't be She slowly tried to slip out of the bed without waking him up. She almost succeeded, almost."Where do you want to go?" "I… I need to go to the bathroom." He read her thoughts on the expression on her face. "This is not a dream." Her eyes went shut while she collapsed into his arms.

The next time she woke up she was laying on the couch, he was standing in the doorframe between what seemed to be the kitchen and the living room she apparently was in, he was wearing boxers and in his right hand he was carrying a mug with something to drink. "Would you please be so kind and stop doing that with me, I don't want to wake up every time to realize that I'm somewhere else." He just nodded. "Where are we?" "Actually not far from your home," -he handed her the mug- "it seemed to be a bad idea to stay there while we are discussing your email and the expected reaction you have hoped for." He paused and looked straight into her eyes. "Of course you can go anytime, there is a car in front of the house that you can take, its the one with the bag where all important things of yours are in," he paused "but if you leave now I'm gone for good you will never hear from me again. These are the two options, it is your turn to decide. I'm going back to bed now." He turned around and went upstairs back to the bed room.

She was sitting there staring to the place which he just had left, not able to remember how to use her extremities. Not really aware of her actions, she went upstairs finding her way to the bedroom, to stop in the doorframe, staring at the man she loved more than her life. After she confessed it to herself it became easier to think about it. He was laying there snuggled up to her former pillow. Before she could say anything to get his attention, he moved over to give her some space on the bed. Not sure of what she was doing here, she slowly crossed the space between door and bed. None of them said another word while she was laying herself down.To her own surprise she turned around into his embrace, snuggling up as near as possible and started to sobbing on his bare chest. His warm hand, pressing against the middle of her back, comforting her.

Endless pain was lifting from her heart. The first time in so many years she could actually breathe. And with every breath the situation became clearer. She felt a deep understanding of her life.The awareness that all she ever needed was now right in front of her, holding her, letting her be. From one second to the other she understood what the loudest voice within her soul always tried to say. She couldn't help she had to tell him."Oh God, how could I ever believe I could live with the thought you were back there, how could I…" another wave of tears stopped her from talking for a moment. "God I love you." And finally for the first time in so many years she felt at home in the arms of her so called prey.

Fin


End file.
